Tournament Disruped
by HG4EVER69
Summary: The second in the disrupted series. Harry and Ginny go threw their forth year. Not all goes smoothly as they would hope. What will happen when Harry's name comes out of the Goblet of Fire.


**I had several request to continue with Chamber Disrupted. So here is the sequel to that story and I will write more sequels at a later time. I hope you enjoy it. You will also notice we skipped a year. It is explained in the story.**

Harry was sitting in front of the fire in the common room. His name had come out of the Goblet of Fire last night and the whole school had turned on him. Well not Ginny. Ginny was the one bright spot in this whole thing.

She waited for him outside the portal whole. They sat on the floor in the corridor for a while talking about what was said. Ginny was going to write her brother Bill about something but wanted to tell him after he heard from Bill.

After they talked for a while they went in to the common room which they both knew would be crazy. Ginny walked in front of him with her wand drawn. It was a good thing too because the twins were waiting for Harry to arrive. She pointed her wand at them and they backed up with their hands held up in surrender. Everyone else step back too. By now everyone has learned that Ginny could be a little protective of Harry. Not that he wasn't not protective of her.

He gave Ginny a quick hug tp Ginny then headed to his dorm ignoring everyone else. A couple of the Griffindors tried to keep him down stairs so they all could hear how he did it and celebrate a Griffindor being a champion. Their protest of Harry leaving ended when they had been hit with a Bat-Boggy Hex. When Harry got to the dorm Ron started on him and told him to stay away from his sister or else. Harry just ignored him and climbed to his bed closing the curtains.

Now he sat here trying to think about how nice last year was. Yes he had heard Wormtail escaped Azkaban during the later part of the school year causing several teachers to keep a close eye on him. Not that they had to worry about him being alone since Ginny was with him the whole time.

He more to worry about Hermione's temper and going off on people in the common room for talking or playing games. He thought Ginny was going to hex Hermione at one point and probably would have if Harry had not grabbed her wand before she could. Ginny had ended telling the bushy haired girl off that the common room was for the whole house to talk and play games and yes study but if she didn't like the noise then maybe she should find a quieter place to study. Ginny even made a threat to go to McGonagall if Hermione didn't stop scaring the first years. The whole common room had stood and cheered when Ginny was finished. Which caused her to turn a deeper shade of red then her hair.

The year had ended on another good note. Both Harry and Ginny had tied for top of the class when the end of year results came out. Both Mrs Weasley and Sirius were happy for them.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Ginny come down from the Girls stairs. They always knew were the other was and if something was wrong.

"Harry, what are you doing up at 1 in the morning. I could feel your worry."

"Sorry I woke you Gin. You know we need to find out more about this soul bond we have. I know we looked in the library."

"Yea I'm pretty sure the book we need will be in the restricted section. So what is on your mind?"

"Just thinking how I wish this year would be normal like last year."

"I know. Hopefully I will hear back from Bill and he will have an answer for what we can do about it. I don't like how Dumbledore says you have to compete."

"I know I don't like it either. I hate that he says I have to do this and he has to know what everyone is saying about me."

"It's like he wants the school turned against you. He could tell the whole school you did not enter that an investigation was underway to determine how your name was entered."

They talked for a little more before heading to their own beds. Ginny gave Harry a quick peck on the lips before heading up stairs. Both felt a little pulse of their magic when it happen.

H/G

Over the next couple days They both notice they could start hearing each other thoughts and even saw some of the others memories. Ginny thought it was because of the kiss they shared the other night. Neither of them minded and worked to strengthen the ability they started calling mind speak.

They arrived at their first potion class since Harry's name came out. Of course Malfoy had to try to start in on Harry. Harry ignored him and just leaned against the hall wall waiting for Snape to arrive. Not like being ignored by Harry Malfoy threw a hex at Harry which Harry ducted. Unfortunate for Hermione she got hit. Snape pick that moment to arrive. Malfoy claimed to have to throw up a shield after Harry tried to hex him. Snape being Snape gave Harry detention and Ginny when she tried to tell him what really happen.

Both of them were so mad they turned around and head off to see McGonagall. When they arrived at her class McGonagall looked at them and groaned. Knowing what ever had the two mad was not going to be good. She took both in to her office.

"Ok, would the two of you tell me why you are here instead of in Potions."

"Because that GI..."

At that point Harry knowing what she was going to say and didn't want her to get in to trouble with McGonagall slapped his hand over her mouth. Ginny just sent him a glare.

"We were at potions or at least waiting outside the door to the potions lab waiting to be let in. Malfoy showed up and started in on me and even had these badges. I ignored him so he tried to hex me. I duct it and it hit Hermione. Professor Snape showed up at that point. Before I could say anything Malfoy told him I tried to hex him and he had to put a shield up. Snape gave me detention and Ginny detention when she tried to tell him what happen. So we left and came here."

Minerva knew Severus hated Harry and why. She didn't agree with it and had complained to Albus on more then once. She had also complained about Severus's treatment to anyone not Slytherin but the old goat just would say he trusted the man.

"Ok, we are going to see the Headmaster."

They headed off to find him. Unfortunately he was not in his office. They found him in the room off the Great Hall where the champions went when their names were called. All the othe champions where there along with all the judges, Rita Skeeter and Mr Olivanders.

"Ah Minerva what brings you and Miss Weasley here. I was expecting only Mr Potter."

"An issue was brought to my attention that I would like to speak with you about with Mr Potter and Miss Weasley."

"We can go to my office when we are done here. Mr Potter if you would join the other champions please."

Letting go of Ginny's hand he went and sat with the others. They had their wands checked by Mr Olivanders. After they were done the photographer that was with Rita Skeeter took some pictures. Rita tried to get Harry off on his own but was unable due to Ginny and McGonagall. When ask about his participation in the tournament. Harry of course denied he entered and did not know how his name came out of the goblet.

When they were done there the four of them headed to the Headmasters office. When they got there he offered them lemon drops which they all refused.

"So will you explain t me what is going on."

"Headmaster for 3 years I have complained about Snapes treatment of Mr Potter. You refuse to do anything about it."

"I have told you I trust Severus."

"That may be but his bullying of the students need t stop. Before Potions today he unfairly gave Mr Potter and Miss Weasley detention."

"Mr Potter would you explain to me what happen please."

So Harry and Ginny told hi everything that happen today. Then Ginny went on about how Harry and her had been treated last year. Harry told about his first year also.

Dumbledore just rubbed his temple. He knew Severus had to act this way because there were Death Eater children in the school and he could not seem to favorer Harry. He knew that the man hated Harry because of the issues between James Potter and himself. Unfortunately he was now backed in to a corner. Harry had became more sure of himself and was willing to stand up against the treatment he was receiving from others. All because of his friendship with Miss Weasley. Dumbledore was not happy about this or the other things that have happen since Harry and Miss Weasley's friendship had formed.

"I will talk with Professor Snape about his treatment. As for hat happen between you and Mr Malfoy it is your word against yours. The detention stands."

" I can tell you right here Headmaster but Harry and I will not do the detention and we will both be writing my mother and Sirius about this. Maybe we can be home schooled."

"Also Headmaster I will not return to that potion class unless we have a guarantee from Professor Snape in from of Professor McGonagall and our guardians."

"Mr Potter if you refuse to show up for detention it could result in greater action taken against you and Miss Weasley."

"I stand by my statement Headmaster. So if you feel greater punishment is needed then we can contact Sirius and Mrs Weasley. We will wait for you to contact them."

"I agree with both of the Albus. If you try to punish them for things they did not do then will also file a complaint with the Board of Governors. So I suggest you get Severus, Sirius and the Weasley here. We can use your Pensive to view memory samples for both Mr Potter and Miss Weasley. If what they say is true. I want Severus put on probation and an oath of some kind that he will make a 180 degree turn in his actions here at this school."

Dumbledore knew he was going to have to do something now. He needed Harry here where he could keep an eye on him. He needed the boy dependent on him. He might need to look in to ways to get Miss Weasley away from him. Maybe a love potion.

With no other choice every one was brought to the school. After the memories had been viewed Molly Weasley went in to a rage followed by Sirius. Both of them wanted the man fired. Dumbledore finally got them to just let him on probation. They did get a magicical oath saying that he would treat all student fairly, regardless of what house they were in. Would stat teaching his student properly. He would have to deduct and reward house points fairly and be fair in punishments.

Harry and Ginny left the office after that while the adults stayed. Of course Hermione told them off for skipping morning classes. Not even asking why it had happen. Ginny had hex the girl and told her they were with Perfecter McGonagall all morning about Snape unfair treatment.

H/G

A couple days later Ginny got a letter from Bill. She read it real quick and handed it to Harry.

Ginny, Harry

I will get right to the point. I don't see how Harry can be forced to compete in the tournament. A person can not be forced in to a magical contract. All parties need to be willing in order for a contract to be valid. If I had to take a guess I would say that who ever put Harry's name in will suffer the punishment. There is no guarantee but that the best information I have. The only thing you could do other then refuse to participate is just do the minim amount for each ever you decide you have my full support. If you need anything else feel free to contact me.

Bill

Ginny switched over to mind speak before talking with Harry. Harry gave her the letter back.

'I think you should just refuse to do the task but its up to you. If Bill is right we may find out who did this. Also it will prove you had nothing to do with your name coming out of the Goblet.'

'We will need to find a place for you to hide.'

'Any idea of a place.'

'No we could ask the twins.'

The rest of the month of November went by. Potions was a lot better. Snape for the most part ignored the two. Best thing was he had to give Malfoy detention for trying to sabotage Harry's potion.

They talked with the twins and they gave a few ideas and suggested they talk with the house elves also. The four of them went to the kitchen one day and found the perfect place to hide.

A few days before the tournament Hagid ask Harry to come see him after curfew were he showed Harry the Dragons the champions would have to get by. That made Ginny all the more determine that Harry would hide. A couple days later Moody suggest Harry use his broom.

The day of the tournament Harry and Ginny headed to the kitchen and got some food before heading to the room on the 7th floor known as the Room of Requirements. Ginny walked past 3 times with a mischief look on her face. When Harry walked in he saw a large room with a setting area to the right of the door and a table to study or eat at to the left. There where also lots of books.

"WOW Ginny."

"Come on lets see if it added the other things I wanted."

They walked around and found a training room, exercise room, potions lab bathrooms and a pool.

"So i figured we could do some more of that training Sirius started us on. He also said we need to exercise to increase our stamina. The potions lab so we can brew the animagus revealing potion."

"And the pool."

"I thought it would be fun to go swimming."

"Ginny neither of us have swim costumes."

"We will figure something out."

H/G

Down at the tournament McGonagall approached the judges seats.

"Headmaster. I can not locate Mr Potter. Nor does any of his or Miss Weasley's, who is also missing, friends or family know where he is."

"Thank you Minerva, we will just have to start with out him. He will just have to suffer the consequences."

Dumbledore was in a panic now. Harry would could lose his magic. He was the only one that could defeat Voldemort. The prophecy was very clear about that.

The champions all came out one at a time and faced their dragons. When it would have been Harry's turn He had to make the announcement that he had chosen not to show up and compete. There was a massive uproar at this. While the Headmaster was trying to quiet down the students two other things was going on. The tins were letting Sirius and Remus know what was going on and Professor Moody started to convulse before a light surrounded him then left him. He collapsed after that. This caused the stands to quiet down and watch. Once it was over he changed to someone else. The teachers quickly cleared the stands sending the students to their common rooms.

the man identified as Barty Croch JR was taken to the hospital wing were it was determined he lost his magic. The Aurors were called along with Madam Bones the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Barty Croch JR was taken in to custody. Barty Croch Sr had to admit to sneaking his son out of Azkaban and keeping him prisoner. He was then taken in to custody to wait trail.

H/G

Harry and Ginny came out of hiding just before dinner. They were on their way there when they were stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"You two are to follow me to the Headmasters office."

"May I ask why. I am not aware of any school rules that we have broken."

"He would like to know where the two of you have been and why you did not show up for the first task."

"With all due respect Professor I did not enter my name in the Goblet and decided I was not going to compete. Regardless of the Headmaster trying to force me too. As for were we where. We have been in the school the whole time. Never leaving the school grounds."

"That as it may be he still want to speak with you. I agree you should not have been force to compete but it was a big chance you took."

"Professor before we took any actions we contacted my brother Bill and asked his advice on the matter. Because of his job he was the one I could trust in the matter."

"Very well, just be respectful and I will support the two of you."

"Thank you" they both replied.

They headed up to the Headmasters office holding hands and holding their heads held high. When they arrived they found Dumbledore the only one present. Which surprised them.

"Have a seat you two. Would either of you like to explain where you have been and why you were not at the first task."

Harry decided to speak. Ginny was more likely to hex first.

"We have been on school grounds all day. To be more pacific we have been in the school. We found a quiet place to stay till the task was complete. As for not going. I was not aware of it ever put out that it was mandatory to be there."

"Yes it was not so Miss Weasley was not required but you are a school champion. You were required."

"I'm only a champion because some one else put my name in and you tried to force me t compete against my will."

"Mr. Potter you were told the rules. If your name came out you were required to compete."

"I never signed anything saying I agreed to that nor did my legal guardian Sirius sign anything. And further more I still have my magic. So I don't see how you can still try to make me compete. I AM NOT COMPLETING."

"Tat was a very dangerous chance you took. If the Goblet had taken your magic you would have been in danger of those who are mad about your defeat of Voldemort."

"You mean my mother's defeat, don't you. You and I both know I did not do anything."

"Headmaster if you are insistent on continue I would like to request my parent be contacted and I'm sure Harry would like Sirius here as well."

Harry wasn't sure but he was sure his faced paled at that.

"I don't think that will be necessary."

"So Headmaster I can assume then that Ginny and I can head to dinner?"

"Yes you are dismissed."

Harry and Ginny left. When they got to the Great Hall everyone stopped and looked at them. They ignored them and sat at at the end of the Griffindor table and ate dinner. The twins came down and joined them.

"So I see you survived not competing."

"Yea magic works fine. So what happen."

Fred and George filled them in on the first task including what happen to Moody or who ever he was. When Harry got to the common room everyone gave Harry a dirty look. It didn't take long till he was called a coward or told to go join the snakes in Slytherin. Needless to say it took Harry and the twins from Ginny hexing the whole house. The argument that broke out got so loud McGonagall had to come to the common room to quiet things down. When she found out what was going on she gave the whole house e detention for their actions towards Harry. The house also lost 200 points. That shut every one up. Harry, Ginny and the twins were excused from the detention. There was some grumbling about that till the individual who gripped lost more points.

H/L

For the rest of the term Harry and Ginny stayed to them selves. They started using the RoR to do homework and train.

When Christmas break came they decided they would rather go home then stay. The Weasleys and Sirius were surprised till they got home and told them what was going on. They had a good Christmas with just he few of them.

When they got back from break they continued to only talk with a few friends they had that stuck by them. They started the animagus potion also. it would take two weeks to brew.

When the potion was done Harry and Ginny invited the twins to join them. Both Fred and George promise to keep quiet and help them out.

Harry and Ginny were both shocked at what they saw. While talking to each other threw their mind they decided what to tell the twins. Harry and Ginny both saw a phoenix, lion and a black panther. They decided to tell the twins about the lions. The twins were foxes. Harry and Ginny ordered the books they would need plus ordered a book on soul bonds. They spent a lot of spare time working on it but did not make a lot of progress with it before the second task.

When the second task came Harry and Ginny skipped it also. They went back to the RoR and had a nice peacefully day together. Which involved some snogging and a little wandering of their hands. But nothing more.

They had been reading the book on soul bonds and was surprised to what all it meant. They had no idea that by Ancient Laws they were considered married and legal adults. Which meant they did not have the trace on them anymore and Harry could claim his full also discovered what was needed to complete the bond which had them both read faced. They were also worried about it because the book said they could only stay in the phase of the bond they were in now for so long before the bond would cause them to feel urge to complete the bond. When the bond was completed they also would need to sleep in the same bed at night every night for the first year and regular contact threw the day.

Besides mind speak some of the other thing they discovered the read about other things that would physical effect them. Nothing bad so they were glad about that. most of it was in effect already but some of it would happen after the bond was completed.

When the two left the Ron later that day no one said anything to them. Though Ron was giving Harry dirty Looks and demanded to know what he was doing alone with his baby sister. This caused Harry to tell Ron off for his treatment of Ginny and what ever went on between them was none of his business. Unlucky for Ron he confronted Harry in the common room which Ginny's attention. Besides telling him off also. She hexed him.

H/G

The rest of the year went by. Besides everything that happen because Harry's name came out of the Goblet they were having a great year. Both went home for Easter Break and had a fun week at home. Their studies only continued to improve since they started reading some of the books they found in their private study area. They both could full transform to their lions by the end of the year to the frustration of the twins.

The night of the final task Harry and Ginny decided to watch the event. Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Sirius and Remus also decided to come watch the event. All of them glad Harry manage to get himself out of it. The task was boring for those who watched. Everyone just sat and talked. It was a little over an hour later that the hedges of the maze shank back to the ground. Harry notice something wrong. He saw Fleur and Cedric but Krum and the cup was missing. All the teachers and judges headed for the center of were the maze was. Fleur and Cedric were also rescued from the creatures they were fighting. All the students were sent back to the school.

H/G

Harry and Ginny did not hear what happen during the last couple of weeks of school but Harry did hear when he got home. Sirius had told him that Dumbledore believed that Krum was used in a dark ritual to bring Voldamorts body back. Dumbledore also recalled the Order of the Phoenix. Harry of course told Ginny.

The second wizard war had started. Sirius, Remus and Bill who had stayed in England and joined the Order all worked with Harry on his training due to the prophecy that evolved him and Voldamort. Ginny of course insisted on being part of the training.

 **So the new war has began. Harry may be able to stay out of the Profit this summer. For one thing Rita couldn't really write about him after he was vindicated when Barty Croch JR was found out. Also he did not witness Tom's big come back. So there is no reason for the Ministry to go after him.**


End file.
